Universal Runners: Calling All the Spirits!
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: An UR Halloween Special! Catch this tale of frights as the Runners team up with Martin Mystery and his friends to investigate paranormal happenings in L.A. all in time for CodeX United big Halloween party. Enter...if you dare! COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

_A/N: Happy Halloween! Well, it's not Halloween yet, but we got a special treat for you, guys! Looks like UR is following ToonSchool's footsteps as they celebrate it, Runner style! Enjoy the special and let's get online!_

_(**Warning:** You need to read the UR episodes in the correct order to understand this special! Beware that there will be spoilers if you guys didn't read it!)_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Martin Mystery, and Totally Spies characters! They belong to their respective owners! I only own the OCs such as Jordan and the other Runners!)_

**Calling All the Spirits: Part 1**

It was a wonderful fall evening in LA and everyone was gearing up for Halloween. A teenage girl with brown hair, grey eyes, and preppy attire headed into a nearby costume shop. Upon entering she was meet with the face of monster, causing her to jump back in fear. She then heard some laughter and turned to see the owner of the shop wearing a leprechaun costume.

"Well you sure know how to treat your customers, Mr. van Orchid," the girl said. "Scaring me to near-death like that."

"Sorry, about that Daisy," Mr. van Orchid said. "If you're looking for a costume, I don't have much left, you know with tomorrow being the big day and all."

At that moment, a teenage boy with black hair with a white streak on his bangs, wearing black leather jacket, black shirt, grey pants, and black sneakers entered the shop and began to browse on the shelves of props, as did Daisy. Just then, in the corner of her eye she saw a necklace with black and grey gems, white star-shaped pendant, and black chain.

"Wow, now this is a beauty," she said. Mr. van Orchid and the boy both gasped at the sight of the necklace.

"I've never seen that here before," the former said as the latter observed with a look of curiosity and excitement on his face. Daisy put the necklace around her neck, and as soon as she did, she gasped as a strong wind blew the windows open and a bright light engulfed the room. When everything settled, Mr. van Orchid looked at where Daisy was and gasped and stumbled over at a horrific sight. The boy, however, was far more enthusiastic and excited.

"At last," he said with an astonished look and wicked smile. "Finally after all these years, I found you!"

* * *

The next day, Jordan is skating down the LA streets as she arrives at Elemental Gardens. After she removed her skate gear and parked her skateboard in the lobby, she used the elevator to get to the 8th floor and head straight to Zeus's apartment in a hurry, excited at what she will show him as she knocks on his apartment's door.

"Zeus, Zeus! Are you in there?" she calls him over the door.

Hearing the knocks, Professor Oak opens it, which Jordan stops in embarrassment.

"You know Jordan, there is a doorbell downstairs," he said to her. "Plus, it's inappropriate to shout in public."

"Sorry, Professor! But we need to get to my mom's fashion studio before school starts!" Jordan said. "I need to show you something!"

"Not now, Jordan."

"Come on, Professor."

"I'd like to see it, but I'm very busy at the time."

"Well then, looks like it's time for plan B," Jordan said as she pulls out a calling card, much to Oak's confusion.

"Uh, what's a calling card got have anything to do with your-"

Before he can finish his question, he was pushed out of his apartment by Jordan, grabbed his hand, and points it in front of them as she forced him to hold the calling card, causing his portal creation ability to react as a portal appears in front of them.

"Hey what are you–"

"Just come on, Professor," Jordan said as she jumped into the portal, pulling Oak along with her.

* * *

At the entrance of a fashion studio, a young lady is working on her secretary's desk when she saw a bright flash of white light outside and after a few seconds, Jordan enters the studio while pulling Oak along with her.

"Hello Ms. Rima, is my mom here?" Jordan asked to the secretary.

"Yes, she just arrived at the studio a few minutes ago. Why?" Rima asked.

"He's going to pick up his order I asked for," Jordan answered as she pointed at her friend.

"Well, good thing you two are lucky. Ms. Waters is in her workshop right now."

"Thank you!"

They left Rima to go to Jordan's mother.

"You do realize that you already made me a costume a few days ago," Oak reminded Jordan.

"That's your avatar's Halloween costume. I asked my mom to make the best costume so you can wow everyone in tonight's CodeX United Halloween Union Party! Plus, stop Bren from mocking your Sudowoodo costume picture back at Pallet Town last Halloween that he found in your closet," Jordan explained as she imagines the said event, which an imaginary chibi Zeus angrily uses **-Supernova Slash- **to blast imaginary chibi Bren away to stop him from laughing.

"Point taken," Oak agreed.

The fashion studio's door opened, revealing Vina behind it as she says, "Oh, Jordan. What are you doing here? Aren't you gonna be late for school?"

"I know. Is my tutor's costume ready?" Jordan asked. "He's here with me today to pick it up."

Seeing Oak with her daughter, Vina says to him, "Oh yes, I remember. Sorry for interrupting your time, Mr. Olens."

"No worries," Oak replied.

"Here's the costume," she said handing him modern-style samurai costume with some few armor, boots, and a fake katana on a hanger.

"Wow, this is impressive!"

"Yeah, this could be the best costume ever," Jordan said astounded.

"Or the worst costume ever!"

Hearing that familiar voice, Jordan and Oak turned around to see Lena in some kind of mixed mummy and Egyptian queen costume.

"You do realize cosplaying isn't for the old?" she said to them, laughing at the Pokemon Professor's costume.

"Uh, not unless they dressed up as older characters, Lena," Jordan protested. "What are you doing here before school anyway?"

"She's here because her parents have the same reason," Vina explained. "They asked me for some costumes a few weeks ago. They said it was for a charitable event "

"Uh, don't even get the wrong idea, Mom. Besides, why her parents asked you anyway?"

"Well I am one of the best fashion designers in the world you know."

"Not only that, along with my parents' designer originals by Vina's Mixture collection, mine is designed by world famous designer, Alabaster LeKing," Lena explained in an arrogant manner.

"Well hate to break it to you, missy," Oak said seeing a loose bandage, "but it seems your designer costume is falling apart a bit there."

Oak yanked the bandage and tore it off, causing Lena to fall and many other bandages to come off.

"Oh dear," Oak said. Lena, aghast at her ruined costume became completely TO'd.

"You will pay for that! Financially and figuratively, you old fart!," she screamed before stomping away crying.

"Wow," Jordan said. "Nice job, Olen-aitor! Hasta la vista, Lena baby!"

"I suggest you better get to school," Vina suggested to her daughter. "Wouldn't want you to be late for literature class."

"Oh yeah! Plus, the Halloween party and costume contest is tonight!" Jordan said. "Come on!"

With that, Jordan grabbed Oak and pulled him out of the studio, as her mother looked on.

"She definitely get's that Halloween spirit from her father," Vina said proudly.

* * *

Later that day, after class in the Mid-School Zone lounge, the Runners (including Zeus, who was now in his avatar form), in-costume, met up with each other.

"Nice costumes," Jordan said.

"I guess we could say the same to you two," Kani said as she looked over Jordan and Zeus, whose costumes were white and red hat with a Pokeball logo on the top, blue and black tank top, red skirt, blue legwarmers, white and red shoes, and black wristbands for Jordan and red and white Pokeball logo hat, red and white vest under his white shirt, blue pants, black wristbands, and red and black sneakers for Zeus.

"Well, I'm Leaf of Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. And Zeus is Red of Pokemon Red and Blue/FireRed and LeafGreen."

"Jordan made the costumes herself," Zeus said as he glazed at Itzal, who was wearing a black long coat with white stripes under his black shirt, black pants, and black armored boots. "What about you, Itzal?"

"I am Kirito of the anime Sword Art Online. Jordan made this for me too," he replied as he turned to Bren, who was wearing a red shirt, yellow belt with yellow pouches around his shirt, blue pants with a single yellow kneepad, yellow long wristbands, yellow gloves, red goggles on his head, and yellow sneakers.

"I am Super Inggo, a 10 year-old superhero from Philippines," he said with a smug smirk. "And am I the best or what?"

"Yeah at being a hothead idiot hero," Jordan said at which Bren fainted in shock.

"Anyhow what about you, Cal," Zeus said to Calla, who was wearing a pink and yellow female knight's armor with a crown on her head.

"I am a Princess Warrior," Calla said. "Represents both my femininity and my independence."

"And as for me," said Kani, who was wearing also green female knight's armor, only that she has a tiger make-up on her face and arms, fake tiger claw gloves, and tiger ears. "I am a Tiger Swordswoman."

"Cool, you guys," Jordan said as she then noticed two people missing. "Where are Andre and Layla?"

"Right here!"

They turned around to see Andre entering the lounge. But to their surprise, he didn't have any costume worn yet.

"Andre, where's Layla?" Jordan asked. "And why aren't you wearing a costume?"

"Actually, I'm waiting one to arrive. It should be here any second now," Andre answered. "As for Layla, well..."

Andre points at the door, which the others are shocked at what they saw. It revealed that it's Layla at the door, but she wears long green ponytails wig, white shirt with green tie, black skirt with green stripe on the bottom, black armwarmers, and black headphones.

"Whoa! Now that's the best Hatsune Miku costume I ever seen!" Calla said in awe.

"Which is obvious considering her love of the famous Vocaloid," Jordan said. "Speaking of which, have you've been Hatsune Miku in previous Halloweens?"

"I'm aware of that, I worn different costumes like a warrior, gunslinger, and circus acrobat. I usually wear Hatsune Miku-related costumes when I'm in a very good mood," Layla explained. "In this case, this costume is different because it's based on the V3 English version of her."

"Wow, nice move. Considering that the songs created with it roaring at some video sites."

"Thanks. Oh by the way Andre, a mailman dropped by at the school's entrance and wants me to give this to you," Layla said as she gave a small box to Andre, much to his excitement.

"Thanks Layla! Oh, I can't wait!" Andre said as he grabs the box in glee. "Now hang on a few minutes for the biggest costume of the year, because I will look super in my new extreme-o superhero costume!"

He then headed into the bathroom to change, while the others waited.

"Well, I can't wait to see what he looks like in tights," Jordan said.

"Well chances are he'll probably flex his muscles and try to flirt with me…again," Kani said.

Suddenly, they all heard him shout, "Hey, what gives!"

Moments later, a peeved-looking Andre opened the bathroom door, revealing him to be wearing… a baby costume, complete with a pacifier. Upon seeing this, the others burst out laughing out loud.

"Nice diaper, Andre," Calla said as she laughed.

"Look at the cute wittle baby," Itzal added.

"Does baby Andre want his bottle," Bren teased. Andre groaned at this in annoyance.

"I'm so suing that costume shop," he snarled.

* * *

Later at CodeX United, the Runners entered the building in order to visit their superior.

"Although she didn't call us, at least we better visit to greet her a Happy Halloween," Jordan said to her friends until they stopped to see somebody at the receptionist's desk.

"Hey," Jordan said, as she recognized the person somewhat. "Is that…?"

The person then turned around revealing himself to be…

"Martin Mystery!," Jordan shouted.

"As in the teen detective who solves supernatural occurrences Martin Mystery?," Bren asked.

"Yeah, that's him!"

"What's he doing here?," Calla asked.

"Maybe Tina brought him here for something," Itzal said.

Just then Martin turned and saw the Runners…or more particularly Layla, in her somewhat revealing. With hearts in his eyes he rushed up to her and get right in her face.

"What's shakin', sweetie," he said in a sly voice. "Name's Mystery, Marin Mystery, paranormal detective extraoridinare. And this is the case of what makes you so hot in that costume. Just stand still and allow me to solve it for you."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Layla said in a grateful tone, until she summons her cannon and aims it to Martin. "And so creepy. Sorry."

Before Martin can react, Layla blasts him with a **-Melody Shot- **skill.

"Wow, I've been harshly rejected many times before, but never with a giant cannon," Martin said as he rubbed his head.

"Typical Martin Mystery: great with supernatural cases, but horrible with women," Jordan said as she walked up to him and helped him up.

"You know who I am?"

"Oh, I know quite a lot about you, and your mystery solving friends. Speaking of which where are they?"

Just then, three more people, a man, a girl and a boy walked up. Jordan recognized them all and nearly screamed, though she managed to contain herself.

"There you are Martin," the girl said. "We've being looking all over for you. Sorry, I hope he hasn't been bothering you guys."

"Well other then trying to flirt with my friend there, not really, Diana," Jordan said.

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"I know quite a lot about you, Diana Lombard, the brains of the Center's best team," Jordan said as he turned to the man. "And about Java the caveman here."

"How she know my name," Java asked.

"And off course, Billy, the extra-terrestrial," Jordan said shaking hands with the boy.

"Wow, are you some kind of psychic or something?," Billy asked.

"No, it's a long story. Anyhow I'm Jordan Waters, and I'd like you to meet my friends," Jordan said as he introduced the other members UR Gamer Club to them. "These are Itzal Kurosawa…"

"Hi," Itzal said.

"Calla Gale…"

"Hello," Calla greeted.

"Zeus Starr…,"

"Hey," Zeus said.

"My cousin, Bren Revie…"

"Yo!," Bren greeted.

"Kani Kimura…"

"Hi," Kani said.

"Andre Renald…"

"What's up?," Andre said.

"And Layla Song, whom Martin has already met."

"Hello," Layla said.

"I'm guessing he tried to flirt with you, right?" Diana asked to Layla.

"Yeah, only to be rejected by a **-Melody Shot-** letter!" Itzal quipped as he laughs at that moment, much to Martin's embarrasment.

"Hey, who asked you, kid?!"

"Well, Martin's lack of charisma aside, what are you guys doing here in our world?" Zeus asked as he wondered about their appearance. "And how did you guys know about the other worlds' existence?"

"Well, did you guys hear about two people named Sam and Jerry Lewis?" Diana asked.

"Actually, yes. In fact, I worked with being as respectively a co-spy and my boss," Itzal answered. "Sorry, but I'm Itzal Kurosawa. Real identity Tony Clark. I'm here because I'm also a Runner, a youth who runs throughout the worlds."

"Stop right there!" Martin shouted as he takes a closer look at Itzal, much to his embarrassment. "Black clothes, black RunCom... I knew it! You're that fabled ULO vigilant PKer, the **-Dark Reaper-**!"

But Diana groans at this and says, "This again, Martin? You know there's no online game player that runs around at night time and kills bad avatars causing them to traumatized in fear."

"Uh, actually Diana, he's right with this one. Our spy friend is actually the vigilant PKer," Jordan sheepishly said.

"Wha?," Diana said in shock. "No…way!"

"Way way," Jordan replied.

"But for the safety of both my identities, you promise not to tell anyone, even to you friends who are not playing ULO," Itzal said in a serious tone. "I felt that this rumor will need to stay both as a rumor and an urban legend or else."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me," Diana said. "Though Martin I'm not so sure about."

"Hey!," Martin said offended. "I can too keep a secret. Especially one like this."

"Sure you can."

Then Billy spoke up, "So back at why are we here, he told MOM, our Center superior, about his whereabouts while this lady..."

"Which I was shocked that we're talking with one of the creators of Universal Legends..." Martin interrupted until Diana pushed him away.

"Like Billy said, this lady told us about other worlds and the true nature of that online game. I didn't believe at first, but seeing all of this made me think otherwise."

"Trust me, it's not easy to believe it at first," Jordan said.

"Well, we can't stay here any longer. We need to visit Ms. Reyheart for some Halloween greetings!" Bren said in excitement.

"And meet your Center boss in person!" Jordan also said in excitement. "I'm getting antsy just thinking about it!"

"Well, I suggest we better go to her office together. What do you say guys?" Zeus asked to the Center agents.

"Java thinks it great idea!" Java said.

"Yeah. Besides, I really want to join in your world's Halloween fun," Martin agreed.

"Well then, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Kani said as she rushed to the elevator as the others followed in excitement.

But before Andre can join them, he is stopped by Martin.

"Hang on, Andre right?" Martin asked. "I just want to say one thing."

"What?"

"Nice baby costume! What did the costume shop mix up your order or something?!," Martin laughed, much to Andre's annoyance.

"You're one to talk, 'cause if I remember this happened to you once," Andre said. Martin stopped laughing as he remembered that time and realized Andre was right.

"Oh…yeah."

* * *

A few minutes later, both teams had reached Tina's office, and upon entering, they saw a slender-looking creature with gills on it's neck, cat-like eyes, long snake's tongue, and webbed feet.

"Whoa, sweet costume," Martin said.

"Looks like Ms. Reyheart's really gotten into the spirit of the holiday," Bren pointed out. Just then the creature spat some sort of grey goop at the gang, hitting Calla in the chest.

"Like, eww!," she shrieked. Martin and Bren walked up to the creature and examined it's face and head before realizing…

"That's no costume…," Bren said.

"It's a real monster!," Martin finished before the monster roared and attacked the gang who scattered in horror.

Then, Tina came in the office with a woman with black hair, and white business-like outfit with her.

"Trick or treat," they greeted until they saw the Runners and the Center agents are being attacked by the creature.

"Um, MOM, you still apparently haven't grasped the concept of that phrase," Diana said as the rest of the gang cowered from the creature, sans Bren and Martin who were both pinned by it.

"Yeah, don't people get a choice between the two before the scare happens?," Bren said.

"That's what I told her last year," Martin retorted.

"Still no fun. Down, Reeza," MOM said. The creature then backed off, and MOM fed it a treat that looked like a brown eyeball, which Jordan noticed.

"Uh, let's skip the grossness, please," she said in disgust.

"I agree. So why are all here?" Tina asked. "Is it for Halloween?"

"Yeah. We're here to greet you and see how the Halloween party preparations are going on," Zeus answered.

"Well, it's going great. Should be ready at 8 PM. And speaking of which, Ms. Green stopped by and asked you something, Zeus," Tina said.

"Oh no," Zeus groaned at this, knowing that Ms. Green is annoying and wants everything she wants no matter what. "What did she want now?"

"She asked you to wear some kind of Frankenstein costume something. Come to think of it, she is somehow wearing as Frankenstein's wife."

Upon hearing this, Zeus imagines himself in his real-life form running away from Ms. Green from trying on the costume.

"Uh, why don't you tell her I'm not interested? Besides, Jordan already made me a costume thanks to her mom."

"I see. So what do I do with this costume?"

"Give it back, or donate it to charity or something?"

"Okay," Tina said unsure.

"Ms. Reyheart!"

Everyone turned to see Jerry, in a British guard costume walking up to them.

"Jerry?! What the heck are you wearing?" Itzal asked in shock.

"I'm one of Her Majesty's Royal Guard. It's for the costume party. What do you think?," he asked.

"I think you've totally lost it, Jer," Jordan said.

"Yeah, not my first choice for a costume," Billy put in.

"So you don't like my England guard costume," Jerry said and quickly switched into a can-can girl costume. "How do you like my dancehall lady then?"

However, the UR Gamers Club and the Center agents only stare at it in shock and horror.

"Dude, you're a dude," Bren said.

"Try something a bit more masculine," Itzal added.

"And not so disturbing," Layla put in.

"Yeah, even Andre's costume is better than that," Martin said as well.

"Thanks for the complement," Andre said.

Deciding he could deal with his costume problems later, he turned back to Tina and MOM and says, "Anyhow I just got some intel on a recent disturbance. It seems local costume shop owner Neil van Orchid is being treated in the hospital for shock. Apparently, something happened at his store that nearly scared him to death, literally."

"Well maybe it was just some Halloween prank that went horribly wrong?," Kani suggested.

"Are you kidding?," Martin said. "Halloween is the biggest time of the year for supernatural occurrences. This is the real deal."

"Which is why I'm sending you Runners to check it out," Tina said.

"And my agents are going too," MOM added.

"Wait are you saying…," Jordan started.

"You want us to…," Martin added.

"Work together?," they finished together.

"Yes," both Tina and MOM said in unison.

"SWEET!," Jordan and Martin said as they fist bumped.

"Uh, but what about the CodeX United party," Calla said. "I for one, don't wanna miss it."

"Yeah, me neither," Zeus agreed as did the others.

"Then you best hurry and get on this case," Tina said.

"But before you leave, I have a new gadget for you, Zeus," Jerry says as he hands something to the Light Runner.

"Looks like a PokeDex from Kalos," he said.

"It's the PokeDex Para-Detector. It for detecting any supernatural occurrence that you might run into while on this case."

"Thank you, Jerry."

"Now, let's get moving," Jordan said. "The sooner we solve this case, the sooner we can get back for the party."

Then, using a remote from her pocket, MOM opened up a Center portal to their destination.

"Whoa, I was hoping I can open up a portal, but that is beyond cool," Zeus said in an impressed tone.

"I know, right?" Jordan said as she and the others entered the portal before it closes.

When they are gone, Tina and MOM quickly noticed his costume and covered their eyes in dismay.

"As for you, Jerry. Will you PLEASE go back to your normal attire before I call security?" Tina asked in a desparate tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Jerry sighed as he slunk away to find another outfit.

* * *

At the streets of suburban LA, the Runners and Center agents arrived at the costume shop of the victim, which they are shocked at the exterior. Stuffed ghosts hung from the roof and "Wooooed", mechanical scarecrows and witches roared and cackled, spiders seemingly crawled along the walls, and a large mechanical demon reached out to seemingly grab them.

"I know the owner wanted a bit scary for Halloween, but that's way over the top," Calla remarked in disgust.

Then, Zeus heard something beeping and when he pulls out the Para-Detector, he saw it's blinking red.

"Whoa, looks like the PokeDex Para-Detector caught something big," he said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, something supernatural to be exact," Martin guessed.

"Well it's coming from inside," Jordan said. "So somebody should go in and check it out."

"Well, I'm not going," Bren said in fear.

"Me neither," Calla agreed.

"Count me out too," Diana agreed as well. "Whatever attack Mr. van Orchid could still be inside waiting for another victim."

"Don't worry. I know one girl who can brave these parts," Kani said as she opens her bag. "Time to shine, Amica!"

Then, a green blur came out of Kani's bag, shocking the Center agents until the blur stopped, revealing Amica in fake armor and a fake sword on her left side.

"Cute kitty," Java said.

"Whoa, is that a tiger cub?!," Diana asked in shock.

"And it's green!," Martin said.

"And wearing a cool costume," Billy pointed out.

"I agree. Calla really did a great job on your costume, Amica," Kani agreed, which Amica licked her about her comment.

"Well, cuteness aside. Think you can search around outside the costume shop and go inside to give us an okay?" Itzal asked to the Faunia, which she nods yes as she does just that.

After scanning around the outside, she slipped in the door. Seeing nothing bad, she meowed loudly, giving the group the go-ahead. As the group entered the shop, Java accidentally knocked over the dummy of a skeleton warrior causing it to fall over and the head to pop off and roll right in front of Amica, who freaked out and ran into Kani's arms.

"Come on, Amica. It's just a costume dummy," Kani said as she comforted her scared **-Tigreria-**.

"Wow. Some tiger you are. She's a total scaredy cat!" Martin said as he laughs at this, until Amica angrily bites his hand. "YEOWW! She bit me!"

"Well, that's what you get for teasing the poor kitty," Diana said as she pet Amica's head.

"Yo, guys! Check out what I found!" Layla called to her friends, which they swarmed to her when they heard her. "Look, it's some kind of slime or something."

After taking a closer look at the brown slime on the floor, Jordan asked to Martin, "Think a Slime Scan will shed a light about this gunk?"

"With pleasure," Martin said as he activates his watch, which a hologram of a device suddenly pops up and materialized as he grabs it, much to the other Runners' shock.

"Whoa! I never seen that gadget before," Itzal said in shock.

"It's called an U-Watch. It is used by Center agents like Martin," Jordan explained. "What you saw there is that he pulled out a device called a Slime Scan."

"Self-explanatory, it can tell us what kind of slime is this," Martin said as he takes a sample with a small scooper and puts it into a test tube attached to the device.

**"ANALYZING DATA. SAMPLE IDENTIFYED AS: STRAWBERRY-FLAVORED CHOCOLATE,"** the device said, puzzling the gang.

"Chocolate?," Zeus asked, puzzled. "That's unusual."

"Yeah, even though part Halloween's all about sweets," Itzal agreed.

"Hey look," Kani said as she pointed up. Everyone looked to see more chocolate dripping from the ceiling.

"Whoa," Jordan said. Suddenly they heard a "hmming" sound behind them. When they turned around, Jordan and Zeus are quickly shocked and disgusted that Andre is tasting the slime on the floor.

"ANDRE!"

"Hey, the Slime Scan isn't kidding! It's really strawberry-flavored chocolate, my favorite!" Andre said in glee.

"Let me see," Martin said as he bent down and tried the slime too. "Hey, not bad."

"Hmm," Bren said as he and Billy did the same. "Mmm-hmm, it's chocolate alright."

"And good stuff too," Billy agreed. The others (except Java) looked grossed out at this.

"You guys are disgusting," Calla said with a cringe.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Calla," Diana agreed.

"That's one of the things I _don't_ like about you Martin: your knack of being nasty at the worst times," Jordan pointed out.

"Well anyhow, this chocolate must be the residue from the same supernatural force that attacked Mr. van Orchid," Martin theorized.

"And check this out!" Calla said as she points at the footprint on the chocolate puddle. "Footprints!"

"So it's not only a supernatural case, it's a case involving a human villain," Jordan guessed.

"How can Jordan guess that?" Java asked in confusion.

"It's just a theory, but maybe this extra person whom these footprints belong to might have been searching for this entity and managed to get on its good side once it was unleashed."

"So we have an evil spirit and some occult person wandering around?," Andre asked.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Diana said. "Let's visit the hospital and speak to Mr. van Orchid."

"Yeah, maybe he could shed some light on what went on her," Zeus agreed.

"I dunno," Kani said. "He might be pretty traumatized by his experience."

"Well we've got to try," Jordan said. "Let roll, guys."

With that, the Runners and the Center team leave the shop for the hospital. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure looked down on them from the shop's roof.

_A/N: Well, looks like the Runners and the agents are up against an entity and a occult fan villain! But can they shed some light to this mystery from Mr. van Orchid? Stay tuned! Until then, visit Project Arcanum and the main UR fic, review, and I'll see you later!_


	2. Part 2

_A/N: __Last time, the Runners met Martin Mystery and his mystery-solving posse, and we're assigned to a very unusual case. After uncovering several clues, they headed off to question the victim. What kind of supernatural forces await them?_

**Calling All the Spirits: Part 2**

At St. Flaria Embleria Memorial Hospital, the Runners and Center agents were at the reception desk trying to find out where Mr. van Orchid's room was. Unfortunately, the staff refused to give them the room number, since they weren't family or police, and didn't believe their stories.

"But ma'am, we are special agents who investigate the paranormal, and we have the suspicions that Mr. van Orchid was attacked by something supernatural," Martin said. "If we could just interview him."

"Special agents, huh?," the receptionist said. "Then show me a badge or some agency ID."

"Um, we're a top secret agency, we don't really carry ID," Martin explained. As she said this, Zeus, sensing that the group was getting no where, snuck off to do something.

"No badge, no ID, no room number, mister."

"It's no use, Martin. In this world, they will only think that you're just a teenager making all these up," Kani spoke up.

"Huh? But I thought my adventures and cases were all a big cartoon show or something," Martin asked in shock.

"True, but not all of all the people in this world watched your show," Jordan answered. "Unless we can come up with a good excuse, we can't meet up with Mr. von Orchid."

"Listen, we really need to see Mr. van Orchid," Diana said. "You see we –"

"Really need better explanations," a voice said. Recognizing that voice while the Center agents are confused by it, everyone turns around to see Zeus, who is now in his real life form, Professor Samuel Oak.

"I'm their teacher from uh... Fils-Aime Moffit School's journalism class, Mr. Olens, and we are here to interview Mr. van Orchid about his experience," he explained to the receptionist. "It's for a special expose about paranormal happenings during the Halloween season."

"Who this guy?," Java whispered to the other Center agents.

"And why's he helping us?," Martin added

"I dunno, I never seen him before," Diana said.

"Hmm…," the receptionist said as she thought about the story as the others. "You have 10 minutes. Room #666."

"Thank you, ma'am," Oak said as he and the others made their way to the said room.

However, as they left the receptionist desk to visit Mr. van Orchid, Jordan approaches Oak and says, "Thanks a lot, Z! That was a close call."

"I was lucky that my real-life form was useful after all," Oak agreed.

"Yeah, great thinking Zeus," she said.

"Zeus?!," the Center agents all said together.

"He's Zeus?," Billy said.

"Yeah," Calla told them. "Long story. No time to tell it now."

Unknown to them as they went up the elevator and left to get to the victim's room, Rotom quickly pops out (somehow from Oak's Pokeball) as it snickers mischievously and left to find something fun.

* * *

Moments later, the Runners and agents reached the room, only to find Mr. van Orchid sweating and shivering, clearly still traumatized by his experience.

"That's Neil van Orchid, all right," Diana said.

"But he looks at least 30 years older," Kani said as he observed him. Martin checked the man's profile pic with is U-Watch and realized he was right.

"What ever scared him really dealt him a good one," he said as he closed his U-Watch. The sound, however, startled Mr. van Orchid to the core.

"NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME BE!," he screamed.

"Mr. van Orchid, are you all right?," Bren said as he grabbed the man shoulders. Mr. van Orchid then looked and in his delusion, he saw the Runners had essentially become real-life, sinister-looking versions of their costumes.

"AAH! IT'S A WHOLE ARMY OF FREAKS!," he said as he ducked under the covers.

"What?," Jordan said somewhat offended, until she looked her's and the other's costumes and realized what he was scared of. "Oh, no, no, these are Halloween costumes. We're harmless, we just wanna help you!"

"Mr. von Orchid! We swear, there's nothing scary will happen to you," Calla assured to him as she tries to calm him down.

However, she spoke too soon as Billy turns around upon hearing a strange sound from the desk and was shock to see a floating orange fan with blue eyes, orange aura, and a big mischievous grin. Horrified as the fan snickers, Billy shouts out, **"GHOST!"**

The fan then charged at Martin, Billy, and Java, who screamed and ran away with the fan chasing them all around the room. Jordan, however, recognized what the fan really was and whispered to Oak, "Professor, I think, you-know-who, escaped from you-know-where, and is doing you-know-what."

Oak looked closer at the fan, and upon recognizing the face, realized what Jordan was talking about.

"Rotom! Stop!"

The fan stopped as Oak approaches it in anger as he says, "You know this is not the time to play pranks."

"Plus, you almost scare our witness and victim, Mr. von Orchid to death!" Jordan added in anger. Rotom, with a sorry look, dispossessed the fan, and Oak returned it to it's PokeBall.

"What was that?," Martin asked.

"Another long story," Andre said.

"Anyhow, Mr. van Orchid," Diana said. "Can you recall what happened at your shop?"

Mr. van Orchid regained some of his composure, as he recalled in a shaky tone. "A girl, a regular of mine, Daisy Branson, came to the shop and found a necklace for her costume. When she put it on, there was like a whirlwind, and an evil banshee-like spirit emerged from it and possessed her."

"Was there anyone else in the shop?," Layla asked.

"Yeah, a teenage boy. And you won't believe this: When the banshee was unleashed, I heard him say 'after all these years'. It was like he'd been looking for her. I remember him talking to her and saying something about him being her descendant, and she shook his hand. Then they saw me and tried to grab me and pull me with them, but I escaped."

"Looks like we found our prime suspect, I mean the teenage boy," Jordan said. "But we still don't know what we're up against along with that boy."

"Maybe it has something to do with the necklace he mentioned?" Diana guessed when unknown to her, Rotom once again popped out from it's Pokeball, snickering mischievously.

Seeing that she might be right, Oak brought out a notebook and a pencil and gives it to Mr. von Orchid while Bren noticed Rotom about to possess the fan again and tries to stop it, which it replies with a Discharge to him.

"Can you draw the necklace you've mentioned before? It might help us with our investigation," he asked, unaware of Bren's situation as the others do.

"Will you two stop it?," Kani whispered.

"Don't look at me, he's the one making trouble," Bren said as he pointed at Rotom, who dispossesses the fan and smiles sheepishly. Mr. van Orchid then set about drawing the necklace in the notebook.

Suddenly, they heard some kind of screeching outside, which they are startled a little.

"Rotom, would you please knock it off?!" Oak ordered, thinking that it's the Plasma Pokemon who made that sound.

However, he turns around to see Rotom and Bren froze in shock, stopping their fight after hearing the screeching sound as Bren says, "Uh, Prof. I don't think it's Rotom."

Before he can wonder what it is, a raven suddenly breaks into the room, scaring the Runners and the agents, with Rotom scared the most.

"GAAAAHHH! MONSTER!" Andre shouted.

"It's a raven! And I doubt it's here for a trick and treat!" Martin said when the raven cries to the heroes, like it's telling them to get out.

"Mr. von Orchid! We have to get out of here!" Layla said to Mr. von Orchid, but upon seeing the raven, he ducked under the covers again as he shouts out, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The raven then tries to attack the Runners, but Calla and Oak stepped in as they raised their arms to the raven.

**"Vortex Palm/Flash Block!" **they said as they respectively create a vortex on her hand and a flash of light from his hand, blinding and pushing the raven back to the wall.

Then, seeing the bed, Martin turns to Java and says, "Java, get the bed!"

Following his order, Java picks up the bed with an empty mattress and uses it to immobilize the raven.

"Come on, Layla! We'll return to Mr. von Orchid later!" Calla said as she pulls Layla away from the still scared man as the others follow (Rotom was returned back to it's Pokeball by Oak) and escape from Room 666.

"Wow, that Reyheart lady isn't kidding when she said your skills in ULO are your powers as Runners!" Martin said to Jordan as they are escaping.

"Hey, we're full of surprises," Jordan said in a proud tone.

Java managed to hold the raven off long enough to jam the door with the bed. Some of the hospital staff noticed this and asked the Runners and agents, "What's going on?"

Just then the raven broke through the bed and flew at everyone.

"RUN!," the good guys screamed as they and the staff ran through the halls to escape.

At the same time, Lena, who'd seen Professor Oak outside of the hospital, right after he'd changed forms, was walking the halls looking for him.

"Just wait old man, when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you'd never messed with Lena Penelope Baker!," she snapped. However as she walked down the hall, she noticed the gang, agents and staff with a giant raven running behind them.

"MONSTER BIRD!," she screamed as she ran through a door into the stairwell, with no one even noticing her there. Everyone headed for the elevator, and Martin and Andre tried to open the doors, but couldn't.

"It's not opening," Andre said.

"Have you tried the handle?," Itzal asked as he turned a handle on the door, opening it and allowing everyone to cram inside and shut the door behind them. The Runners then drew their weapons in preparation, as the raven pecked at the door trying to get inside at first, but then seemingly gave up and flew off.

"Hmm, why'd it just give up like that," Calla asked.

"Scared of Runners?," Java suggested.

"Or maybe it just came here for Mr. van Orchid," Diana said in realization. "And it just went back for him!"

"Let's get back to the room!," Jordan said as everyone, sans the still scared staff, ran back to the room. When they arrived, they found Mr. van Orchid…

"Gone," Java said as the others looked at the bed.

"And look, more chocolate goop," Kani said pointed out. "And don't even think about it, Andre!"

"This must link that raven to what happened at the costume store," Martin theorized.

"Which could connect to the necklace…," Jordan started.

"And the two teens Mr. van Orchid mentioned," Diana finished for her.

"Well, that bird sure knows how to make good chocolate," Bren said as he once again tasted the chocolate on the bed.

"You said it, Bren," Martin said as he did the same.

Now completely annoyed by their immaturity after seeing this, Jordan and Diana hit them over the head, knocking them to the ground. At the same time, they all noticed Oak's notebook on the ground.

"The necklace sketch!" Jordan, Bren, Martin, and Diana said as they saw the notebook as Oak picks it up.

"Z, I suggest you better send it to Ms. Reyheart for analysis," Itzal suggested to Oak. "Hopefully, she might able to shed some light to this creepy mystery."

Then, Jordan's RunCom rang as she answers it, which the screen shows Tina in a stylish black and purple witch costume.

"Hey, Ms. Reyheart. Nice costume," she said in an impressed tone.

"Thank you. Any luck in your investigation?" Tina asked.

"Terrible! We just attacked by a giant raven!" Bren complained.

"And it took Mr. von Orchid when it left," Itzal added.

Then MOM entered the screen, wearing a black and white catsuit as Tina grimly says, "Oh my. Did you try to fight back?"

"When we try to change into our avatar forms, the raven managed to stop us and almost pecked us to death," Jordan explained. "So running away is our only option."

"No wonder. Well, we just got some more troubling news. Mr. Vincent Yates, the owner of the Wandering History Antique Shop has been disappeared," Tina declared in a grim tone.

"Seriously?! Another one?!" Calla exclaimed.

"What is going on here?," Jordan asked.

"Something strange, no doubt," MOM told them. "We'll keep an eye out for any other occurrences that pop up."

"Until then, all of you will be dismissed for now. Starr and Waters, you better get back at CodeX in order to help us for the final preparations for the party with Diana," Tina ordered.

"But make sure you don't lose your guard. Scan around the area for unusual phenomenon just in case," MOM added.

"Thanks for the warning, guys," Jordan said in gratitude.

"And speaking of parties, what's Jerry wearing now?" Itzal asked.

Just then Jerry walked in on the scene dressed as a rapper in hip-hop clothes, as he said, "Yo-yo, Runners, whatchu think of my new Halloween threads, ya'll?"

Everyone sweat-dropped as they looked uneasily at each other before they all said, "Try again, Jer."

Jerry then groaned again as he slunked to change off again.

* * *

Meanwhile at a house in a suburban neighborhood, the teenage boy and girl (the girl now possessed by the entity) from the shop was with Mr. van Orchid and Mr. Yates both of whom were now in a trance, making choclates that had the same shape and symbols as the necklace.

"You know, my dear descendant James," the possessed Daisy said. "We both could have chosen worst for our first recruits."

"Yes," the boy now known as James agreed. "But you must admit, Mr. van Orchid and Mr. Yates are both fast with their hands."

"Indeed."

The two of them cackled as they and their entranced cronies kept making the chocolates. Just then they heard the house's doorbell.

"Happy Halloween, my ancestor, Moria," James said with an evil smirk. They opened the front door to find a mother dressed as a circus ringmaster and three kids dressed as ghost vikings.

"Trick or treat!," the kids said.

"How about both?," Moria said as she and James held out a tray of their chocolates, which the kids took with eagerness. James even offered some to the mother.

"It begins," James said to Moira, and they smirked evilly as they watched as the people gobbled down the chocolates, unaware of the evil contained in them.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Fils-Ame Moffitt School, Itzal and Bren were playing videogames with Martin and Billy, Java was at a snack table gobbling down candy, and Calla and Layla were discussing each others costumes while Andre and Kani are researching at something.

"So, what did you guys find out about the second victim?" Bren asked.

"To be honest, Wandering History is very popular in my block because of it's famous antiques, one of which is the recently stocked "Spirited Hallow Orb"," Andre explained.

"And get this. The orb just arrived today just before the owner, Mr. Yates recently disappeared," Kani added.

"Freaky! Is there some connection to the orb and the entity Martin mentioned?" Calla asked.

"Well according to the news article, rumors say about the Spirited Hallow Orb's legends that it was created in Halloween night 100 years ago and disappeared when the menacing spirit was expelled out from our world," Kani explained.

"So the Orb and entity are connected by on a spiritual level," Martin said. "Whatever happens to one affects the other as well."

"Wow," Billy said. "Anything else?"

"Well, it seems that it was created by someone named Hallowstone," Andre replied.

"Must be a surname," Layla said. "Can you find anything on them?"

Andre typed it up, and said, "Well it's seems that back in the day, the Hallowstones were a big family of witches and warlocks who managed to barely escape the Salem Witch Trials and started terrorizing innocent people out of revenge. And the most powerful of them all was named Moria."

He then showed them a picture of the girl, who has black hair, grey eyes, grey and black dress, and a silver and black shoes. Just then Itzal noticed she was wearing something around her neck.

"Hey," he said as he pulled out the sketch of the amulet. "That's the amulet Mr. van Orchid said was the source of the craziness at his shop."

"So Moria must have been the entity he mentioned," Martin said in realization.

"But what about boy?," Java asked.

"Yeah, what did the boy in the shop what to do with her?," Calla asked.

"Who knows," Kani said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cafe near CodeX, Simon (in his knight costume) and his butler, Griswold (as Merlin) are walking from the cafe as the former arrogantly says, "I hope my costume isn't scratched. It needs to be perfect for tonight's costume party! I will show everyone that my "knight in shining armor" costume is superior than their mere costumes."

He laughs with the thought of winning the costume contest until he turns to his butler and orders, "Griswold, when's my limo arriving yet?"

"They will be here in a few seconds," Griswold replied.

Unknown to them, three figures are hiding the alley as they saw Simon and Griswold, grinning evilly.

* * *

At CodeX United's conference room, Jordan, Oak (in his costume that Jordan's mom made from earlier), and Diana are taking a break at the table after they managed to hang the banner at the stage and clean up the dancefloor for tonight.

"And that's when Jenni and I told him off," Diana said.

"Jenni? Your best friend, the one Martin always unsuccessfully hits on, but it never work out, save for some occasions that never last long?"

"Yep."

"Martin just can't catch a break with girls, can he?," Oak asked.

"Well there was one girl he did manage to get, for a while."

"I know who you mean," Jordan said. "Catlin, right?"

"Who is she?," Oak said.

"She had the same interests as Martin did and they clicked instantly," Diana told him. "Unfortunately, she dumped him after he missed a date due to a mission and he couldn't tell the truth about it."

"Yeah, poor guy," Jordan said. "But I think he's better definitely better than that Marvin guy."

"How can you say that?," Diana said. "He's practically the perfect guy, the type of person I wish Martin could act-like."

"He's not all perfect. He's cocky and arrogant, and always out to prove himself better than Martin. Not to mention, he's made some stupid decisions during his missions: he put himself and you two in danger, during that case involving the Seers and that medallion, and he stole a leprechaun's four leaf clover and kept it for it's powers."

"Okay, so maybe he's made a few errors, so what?"

"My point exactly."

"Uh, ladies," Oak interjected not wanting the debate to escalate into a full on fight. "So how'd we do with the decorations?"

"I'd say pretty good," Diana said.

Then, Jordan sees the decoration they put up earlier and noticed something's missing.

"Hmm... There's a missing pumpkin on that door deco," she stated when Rotom pops out of it's Pokeball again, which Jordan gave her a good idea. "Oh, Rotom. Would you like to help us?"

_"Rotom-Ro,"_ Rotom replied.

"I suppose that's a yes," Oak said proudly.

Jordan gave the missing decoration to Rotom and instructed, "Put this pumpkin deco on that banner at the door, would you?"

Rotom nodded and flew up with the decoration in hung it up next to the banner. Just as it did so, it looked over and saw the banner had images of ravens on it. It suddenly envisioned that the ravens came to life, and flew out of the banner straight at it. It then freaked out and zoomed back to the others and hid behind Oak.

"What's the matter, Rotom?" he asked to his Plasma Pokemon in worry.

Confused at what happened at first, Jordan looks at the raven decorations closely and realized something.

"Looks like after that shocking raven incident back at the hospital earlier, poor Rotom got itself a case of fear of ravens," she explained.

"Aww, poor thing," Diana said as she pat it on the head. Suddenly, a scream emitted from both Jordan and Oak's RunComs, causing all three of them to jump up startled.

"What was that?," Diana said. "What that some sort of automated scream trick?"

"No, it's our RunCom's Deep Ear App," Jordan said. "It can hear any sound up to 10 miles away. And now it's picking up someone screaming somewhere near the building."

"Wait a second," Oak said as the screaming continued. "That's Simon Sanford screaming!"

"Who's he?," Diana asked.

"A snobby rich kid, who's a rival of us, and a currently suspended ULO player," Jordan told her. "Sounds like he's in some kind of trouble."

"Think it could be that raven again?," Diana asked.

"Or worse," Oak said as he and Jordan quickly dialed their fellow Runners on their RunComs. When they got an answer, Oak said. "Guys, there's something going on here at CodeX!"

_"What is it, guys?,"_ Itzal said.

"Our Deep Ear Apps picked up Simon Sanford screaming for his life from something," Jordan said. "We think that raven, or worse might be attacking him!"

_"Why should we help that jerk after all he's done to us?,"_ Bren asked arrogantly.

"Because, Bren-less, it's the right thing to do!"

"Just get down here quickly," Oak said.

_"We'll be there as soon as we can,"_ Itzal said as he cut the transmission.

"Let's get going!," Jordan said as the three got up.

But as they are heading to the door, Oak stops for a second and says in anger, "And don't even think about it, Jerry!"

He then left as Diana and Jordan were confused at first, until they turned around and saw Jerry dressed up as Professor Oak, which the latter asked in confusion, "What?"

"I think the better question is "Why?"," Diana quipped as Jordan face palmed in dismay at Jerry's lack of creativity and originality before the girls left.

* * *

Outside CodeX, Simon is being attacked by the three figures from before while Griswold is doing his best to stop the three.

"Gah! Get these little gremlins off of me, Griswold!," Simon shouted as the three grabbed and pulled at Simon's costume.

"I'm trying my best, sir," Griswold said, trying to pry them off.

Meanwhile, the three heroes arrived (with Oak transformed back to Zeus) to see Simon and his butler are still being attacked.

"What the hey?!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Hey you, three! Cut it out!" Zeus ordered the three figures, but failed as they charge onto the heroes next. As they did they revealed themselves to be the kids' in ghost Viking outfits (unknown to the Runners), and wielding an ax, a sword, and a club, respectively. At the same time, Simon took it in his best interest to run off, with Griswold right behind him.

Jordan and Zeus drew their weapons and engaged the ax and sword wielders, parrying and countering every slash and thrust thrown at them. Diana took on the one with the club who jumped on her back and tried to hit her with his club, which she grabbed. As the two struggled with it, Diana suddenly bumped into somebody. She turned around to see what it was only to find the ringmaster mother from earlier. Only thing was, she was now pale, moaning, and stumbling as she walked, like a zombie. Diana screamed at this and ran.

At the same time, Lena (who'd been stalking Oak) arrived at CodeX and once again tried to sneak in, in another revenge attempt.

"Now, this time, I'll get you for ruining my costume," she said evilly. However, just as she was about to sneak in the building, two of the Viking-figures, jump in front of her and growled viciously, causing her to scream and run off again. The two then snickered mischievously, and then returned to the battle. Eventually, Jordan, Zeus, and Diana, found themselves surrounded by the trio.

"Whoa, boy," Jordan said. "This doesn't look good."

As they are surrounded, the viking-like figures about to attack them when they hear a certain boy's voice.

**"Meteor Daggers!"**

At the same time, several daggers rained down on the figures, exploding around them upon reaching the ground. Shocked upon seeing the exploding daggers, Jordan, Zeus, and Diana became happy to see Itzal, Calla, Kani, Martin, Billy, Java, Layla, and Andre with Bren leading the group as he says, "_Bletunga na! _The calvary has arrived!"

The rest of the group then charged in at the Viking-figures. The figures tried to fight them off, but were soon overwhelmed and grabbed by the heroes. As they were grabbed, one dropped his trick-or-treat bag, spilling the treats, including the chocolate with the symbols on it on the ground, which Andre noticed.

"Wow," he said. He picked up one chocolate and sniffed it. "Mmm, strawberry-flavored, how sweet is that?"

With that he took a nibble of it, not noticing the symbols as the others continued to fight.

However, Jordan managed to use a headlock on one of the figures as she says, "Alright, you little prankster! Take off your mask so I can see your smug face!"

But as she did, she is not only horrified to see that it didn't came off nor removing the "make-up", but she saw the figure's face is actually a boy's face which is now somehow became pale-skinned and ghost-like.

"Wait, that's not a mask!" she said in shock.

The boy snarled at her as she stepped back at this.

"Guys, we got a problem here," Jordan said. At the same time, the other Runners had noticed the same as her and jumped back from the other two.

"Yep, a really big problem," Martin said as the three kids then ran off. The rest of the group regrouped as Martin then noticed something. "Hey, where's Andre?"

Just then they heard a suckling sound. They all turned to see Andre, curled into a ball sucking on his pacifier. Itzal then walked over and pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. As soon as he did that, Andre started crying and bawling loudly.

"What the?," Itzal asked.

"Whoa, he's turned into…," Diana started.

"A baby," Billy finished. "Just like his costume."

"Andre, no," Kani said upon seeing him like that.

Scanning around the ground, Zeus saw something as he said, "Hello, what we have here?"

He picks up the chocolate that Andre ate earlier, which Bren snatches it in glee.

"Cool, another chocolate!" he said as he's about to take a bite, until Jordan snatches it back and slugs him in his stomach in anger.

"News flash! One, it's on the floor. And two, this might be a clue to what happened to those kids and Andre," Jordan said.

"And their mother too," Diana added.

"Let me see," Martin said. He took the chocolate and used his U-Watch to scan it. "Strawberry-flavored chocolate with strawberry filling, and the same symbol as the amulet."

"So whoever this entity is, it's gotta behind both the abductions and these transformations too," Jordan theorized.

"We already got a name for this entity," Kani said. "A powerful witch named Moria Hallowstone. That amulet belonged to her over 300 years ago. And she possessed that girl when she put it on."

"What about the boy?," Zeus asked.

"Maybe he's a big fan of hers or something. We don't know for sure about him."

Then, Calla noticed a picture on the ground and when she picks it up and takes a closer look, she asks, "Remember what Mr. von Orchid says that a girl named Daisy Branson got possessed by the entity, namely Moria?"

"Yeah, why?" Martin asked in confusion.

"Now I know why I felt deja-vu when I heard that name. Daisy Branson is the event organizer in our school's Halloween party!" Calla declared, much to the other's horror.

"So if Moria possessed the Halloween party organizer, then that would mean big trouble for us!" Bren guessed.

"It just a theory. Besides, we have no clue at what the entity and that boy is planning," Kani stated.

"Which is why we're going to split into groups," Jordan suggested. "Kani, Calla, and Itzal, you two go to the Halloween party with Billy and Java and report us anything supernatural. Bren, Zeus, you're coming with me and the Mystery sibs to Daisy's house."

"Wait, what about Andre?" Kani asked in worry as she saw Andre clinging to her legs affectionately.

"I suggest you three keep an eye on him. It would be better to let him go to the party rather to face our culprits."

"True," Itzal said. "Good luck guys."

With that, they split into groups and head off to different directions, with Itzal draggin Andre to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan's group was walking in the same neighborhood as the kids had come from to Daisy's house. As they did, Jordan and Diana, were comparing each other's lives.

"And this one time, Bren put his brother's pet rats on my face while I was sleeping," Jordan said. "Man, I was ready to strangle him for that."

"I know the feeling," Diana agreed. "Martin once put cockroaches in my bed while I was sleeping. I was scared out of my mind. Man, my stepbrother and your cousin are so much alike; with their rebel attitudes, teasing us and playing pranks on us."

"Which we or somebody else always clobbers them for. But you know, in the end, there are some good things about them, such as how they always have our backs when it counts."

"Yeah, and as much of a pain Martin can be, I still love him like any sister."

"Same with me with Bren."

The two girls giggled at this.

Meanwhile, right behind them, Bren and Martin were comparing their lives.

"Jordan just doesn't know how to take a tease or a joke," Bren said. "Every single time I direct one at her, she always starts smacking me or something."

"Me too, with Diana, not to mention she's always nagging on how I act," Martin agreed. "Always criticizing me for every little thing I do."

"Same with Jordan," Bren said. "But still, as much of a pain she can be, we've always had each others' backs. She's like a real sister to me."

"Same with Di. She really bugs me, but I still love her. Don't tell her I said that though."

"I won't tell her if you don't tell Jordan."

"Deal."

"Wow, you four are more alike than I thought," Zeus said. Just then he saw Daisy's house at the address. "Hey, here's the place. 5249 Grasser Blvd."

As the five approached the ho take a peek at the window, they are shocked to see the boy, Moria in Daisy's body, Neil von Orchid, and Vincent Yates making a lots of chocolate with the same symbols as Moria's necklace.

"Yikes! There's enough to feed a whole army in there!" Jordan quipped, which Martin realizes it upon hearing those words.

"An army... That's it! Whatever they are planning, they are making an army to make sure their plan succeeds," Martin explained.

"But why Moria want to make an army? I mean, she's a witch and she has powerful magic," Bren asked in confusion when Zeus's RunCom starts to vibrate.

"Looks like we got the answer," Zeus said as he answers it. "Any leads about the sketch, Ms. Reyheart?"

_"Yes. Turns out, it's the symbol of the Hallowstones,"_ Tina answered. "A family of-"

"Witches and warlocks. And Moria is the powerful of all," Martin finished.

_"Yes, how did you know?"_

"Let's just say we did a little digging before you told us," Martin answered.

_"Well, this isn't just a symbol to represent the Hallowstones. It's actually a key to the world where Halloween is vitually everyday," _MOM spoke up as she came into the scene. _"Unfortunately, that's all we can tell you."_

"Good enough. Thanks, guys!" Jordan said as Zeus cuts transmission.

"We don't know what Moria is planning involving Halloween, but we need to stop her from making more of those chocolates," Martin suggested.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Jordan said.

"But how?," Bren asked.

"I think I have an idea," Diana said.

* * *

Moments later the doorbell rang and Moria and James approached it with more chocolates in hand-to-hand out to more trick-or-treaters. Upon answering it, they saw the Runner trio plus Martin and Diana with eager looks on their faces.

"Trick-or-treat!," they all said. Then Diana quickly shouted, "Get the amulet!"

The five of them charged into the house, only to be literally thrown out again by Moria and James's power. Before they could do anything, the two villains quickly used their power to wrap the Runners in magic bindings.

"Van Orchid, Yates! Seize the other two!," Moria shrieked.

At that moment, van Orchid and Yates, quickly rushed out and seized both Martin and Diana, who struggled to get away.

"So it seems we have a couple of spies in our misdt," the boy said.

"Indeed. And we Hallowstones know just how to deal with them."

"Don't be so smug, Moria, we're on to you and your fanboy friend's little army plan!," Jordan snapped.

"Oh, my dear girl, he's not just a fanboy," Moria said gesturing towards the boy.

"I'm James Francis Hallowstone, Moria's descendant from these modern times," the boy introduced himself.

"You're her descendant?," Zeus asked.

"From my father's side."

"But since she's a witch and you're her descendant, then that would make you…," Diana started.

"A warlock," Martin finished.

"And a powerful one too," Moria said. "Most powerful in the family since myself."

"And those fool mortals at Fils-Aimee Moffitt all thought I was crazy, but soon they and the rest of the world will bow before me, my ancestor Moria, and my soon-to-be-queen and long-time love, Daisy Branson!," James cackled.

"You went to our school?," Bren asked.

"And you know Daisy?," Jordan asked as well.

"It's a long story, I'd rather not bore you with the details," James said somberly.

"You know, I was about to turn you five into our army, but we got some special plans for you."

Moria and James cackles evilly as the heroes stare at them in shock and worry.

_A/N: __Oh boy this isn't good! How will our heroes get out of this one and stop these magic evildoers? And what's James's connection to Daisy and the school? Find out next time on the grand finale of Calling All the Spirits, coming on Halloween!_

_NashWalker: Hey, hey everyone, Arcanum is less than two weeks away, and the teasers have racked up 413 views! Thank you all for the support you've given the upcoming special. However the 8th and final teaser will be delayed until tomorrow, due to RunnerAwaker catching a small cold and needing to recover. But don't despair, the special will still arrive November 3rd as planned. So keep reading and reviewing, and hopefully a full blown trailer for Arcanum will come. Stay tuned!_


	3. Part 3

_A/N: Last time the Runners and Mystery siblings were captured by the witch and warlock Hallowstones. How will they get out of this one? Find out on the big grand finale of the special starting right now!_

**Calling All the Spirits: Part 3**

Later on, the three Runners, Martin and Diana found themselves trapped in the basement of Daisy's home, encased in hard chocolate shells, created by Moria and James. The five of them struggled in their chocolate enclosures, trying to get free.

"Okay, I like to see how chocolate was made, but I didn't mean I wanted to be the chocolate!," Bren said exasperated.

"I'm just lucky that I don't have a big sweet tooth like you, Revie," Zeus said.

"Well isn't this sweet," Moria (still) said as she and James looked at the heroes. "Being trapped in everyone's favorite Halloween treat, I mean."

"For me this is actually sort of bitter," Jordan said.

"Me too," Martin said as he struggled. "What do you Hallowstones have planned?"

"Well, at approximately 10 PM tonight, we will activate the Hallow's Orb, created by our family centuries ago, in the gymnasium of Fils-Aime Moffitt School, and unlock the portal to the dimension, the Winslow Hallow, a place we Hallowstones carry eternal control over," James said. "Once we do, creatures and entitys will be unleashed on you mortals, on our orders!

"And with them combined with our army of zombie adults, and transformed kids, the world will be ours for the taking," Moria finished.

"But why would you want to take over the world," Diana said. "It can't be to get back at us for the Witch Trials?"

"Smart for a mortal. Yes it is. We Hallowstones did practice witchcraft, yes. But we were just peaceful and curious people. Then you mortals started hunting us down, along with other witches and warlocks, because you just jumped to conclusions about what our magic was. We lost many good friends and loved ones because of you. After that, we vowed to make the lives of as many mortals as possible miserable. Now tonight, our revenge shall be complete."

"But why in our school gym?," Jordan asked.

"So all those jerks at that school will be the first ones to go," James replied.

"Jerks?," Bren said before realizing something. "Dude, did you go to our school before?"

"Yes, two years ago," James said, before showing a picture of his younger seemingly kinder self. "Back then I was just an ordinary kid, who had a fascination with my warlock heritage as well as the supernatural and paranormal."

"Hey, sounds a lot like me," Martin said in admiration.

"Unfortunately, these things also got me classified as a weirdo and outcast, and made me a target for bullying. And there were two who loved to pick on me and humiliate me the most: that rich hitch Lena Baker and that lunkhead jock Chuck Foley. Baker would always call me names, Foley would always give me endless wedgies and swirlies, and they both enjoyed humiliating me in front of everyone."

"Hey, we know those two," Zeus said. "They love to pick on us too."

"Yeah, but we never let them get us down," Jordan said.

"We'll unlike you I never had what it took to effectively stand up to them, or anyone for that matter. There was only one person I knew who was willing to stand in my corner."

He then showed another picture of a younger him…and a younger Daisy.

"Wait, so you know Daisy?," Diana asked.

"Since we were little," James continued. "She liked my interests, found them–and me–unique. Truth be told I actually grew to like her more than a friend. She always tried to defend me from Lena and Chuck…but it was never enough to stop them. And then came…that day. The day of my most horrible humiliation…"

* * *

_Flashback: A semi-younger James is walking through the halls of the school past the boys' bathroom, when suddenly a bunch of arms pull him in and shut the door. Once inside, Chuck Foley and some of his friends started pushing him around, and then started stripping his clothes off._

_James: Foley and his friends pulled me into the bathroom, roughed me up, and stripped me down to my underwear._

_Then one of the Chuck's friends dumped a bucket of…something on him._

_James: They dumped a bucket of…"liquid" on me…_

_They then carried him to each stalls and swirlied him in all of them._

_James: And they swirlied me in all of the toilets._

_James managed to break free and run out of the bathroom…only to find the whole student body, gathered by Lena and her posse waiting for him._

_James: I managed to slip free and run out…but Baker had the whole school waiting for me._

_Upon seeing the soaked, underwear-clad James, everybody laughed out loud, as Lena and her posse, (sans a visibly upset Calla) taped everything on their phones._

_James: Everybody was laughing at me. And Lena and her girls (except for one who seemed remorseful), were taping the whole thing._

_Just then Daisy and several teachers, having seen what happened, quickly pushed through the crowd, covered James and ushered him away, and began to clear out the crowd._

_James: Luckily Daisy alerted the teachers about what happened and they put an end to it all. Still it was the most humiliating day of my life, one I'll never forget…_

* * *

"Man, that is humiliating," Martin said in sympathy. "I kinda feel bad for you, dude."

"Me too," Jordan added.

"Me three," Diana put in.

"Me four," Zeus agreed.

"And five," Bren said.

"And on top of that, Lena and her friend posted the video of me on the Internet, humiliating me even more."

"Wow," Jordan said. "I knew Lena and Chuck were bad news, but what they did to you was just plain evil! I'm surprised they weren't expelled for this."

"Well, Ms. Roenick suspended them three weeks, gave them detention for the rest of the year, and forced them to write apology letters to me. Plus, they got banned from all extra-curricular activities for the rest of the year too. But still, it wasn't enough for me. Despite Daisy trying to comfort me, I still felt so humiliated, I transferred out, and soon lost touch with her."

"And that's when he really began to dig into his heritage, and spent two years searching for my amulet," Moria said. "In costume shops, antique stores, everywhere her could think."

"I had learned the amulet, and wanted it in order to hone my warlock abilities. I never expected to see Daisy, or for her to find it and get possessed by Moria's ghost."

"But don't worry, once we open the portal, my regular form shall be restored."

"And with my ancestor, and Daisy by my side, we will have our revenge against those who wronged us, and then rule the world with an iron fist."

"Hold on," Bren said. "You guys don't have to do this."

"Why not?," Moria said. "You mortals have made our lives a living heck for too long!"

"Look what happened to both guys and your family both was cruel and horrible," Jordan said. "But what you're doing isn't any better."

"In fact it's probably worse," Martin mentioned. "Trust me, revenge is never the answer."

"If you go through with this, you'll be no better then those who tormented and wronged you," Diana said.

"Oh we're already better, and tonight those jerks will all see it," James said. "And nobody will stand in our way, including you."

"Happy Halloween, mortal scum," Moria said as she and James exited the basement leaving the five heroes still trapped in chocolate inside.

"Now Moria, it's almost time," James said with an evil grin.

"So let us head for your old school, and crash their little party," Moria agreed as the two took off into the air and flew to Fils-Aime Moffitt School carrying van Orchid and Yates with them by magic.

* * *

Back in Daisy's basement the heroes struggled to free themselves from the chocolate shells they were trapped in.

"This chocolate is too thick, I can't break free," Zeus said.

"You and me both," Martin said. "If only we weren't frozen up to our necks we could eat our way out."

"But we have to get free or our school and the world are in big trouble," Jordan pointed out. "What do we do?"

_"Ro, Rotom,"_ a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Rotom hovering above.

"Rotom!," they all said in shock.

"How'd it escape?," Diana asked.

"Must've snuck out of it's Pokéball just before we got trapped," Zeus theorized. "Rotom, get us out of here!"

Rotom then began to charge itself for a second before everyone shouted from it to stop.

"Not that way!," Jordan said. "You've got to eat us out. These shells are made of chocolate, Rotom. Do you understand? They're good to eat."

Rotom, seemingly understanding, then zoomed in and started eating the chocolate the five were encased in. In mere moments, the Runners and Center agents were free and Rotom found itself on the ground with a full belly of chocolate.

"Nice work, Rotom," Zeus said as he took out it's Pokeball and returned it. "Take a rest."

"Okay, we have to warn Ms. Reyheart and MOM, and then stop those Hallowstones," Jordan said. She then tried to activate her RunCom to call their boss, only for it to suddenly go dead. At the same time, Bren and Zeus's did the same (causing the latter to transform back into his real-life form), as did Martin's U-Watch

"What the–," Jordan said. "My RunCom's dead!"

"Mine too," Oak said.

"Same here," Bren added.

"And my U-Watch," Martin put in. "I'll bet Moria must've done something magic to shut them down or something."

"Well then we'll have to go back on foot and warn them," Diana said.

"And we'd better hurry, come on!" Jordan said as the five then quickly ran out of the basement.

* * *

Meanwhile at Fils-Ame School's costume party held at the auditorium, everyone is dancing and socializing while wearing their costumes as Itzal, Calla, Kani, Java, and Billy wander around to scan the auditorium for any strange phenomenons or any signs of their culprits.

"Other than students dancing and chatting random topics, nothing seems out of the ordinary," Kani stated.

"Except someone's missing," Calla declared, which her friends stopped in shocked at her news.

"What?! Who?" Billy asked.

"Lena Baker! And not only that, she dropped out of the costume contest because of an important errand!" Calla said in excitement. "Which means everyone gets a shot on winning the contest!"

Java and Billy became confused at this until Kani whispers to them, "Long story short, Lena is one of our rivals. And a most snobby one, if I say so myself."

"Uh, I would like to celebrate with you, but we have a mission to do, remember?" Itzal reminded Calla.

"Look!"

The Runners turned around to see Java and Billy spotted something at the buffet table.

"More chocolate! Yum!" Java said as he took one of the chocolate and about to take a bite, until Itzal hits his hand with his fake sword and snatches it.

"Java! These symbols on the chocolate means trouble! And don't make me remind you about Andre!" Itzal scolded Java as he points at Andre, who is somehow playing building blocks with some pumpkin decorations like a baby.

"He's right. If we eat those choco junk, we'll end up turning into our costumes," Kani added. "So let's refrain ourselves."

Itzal and Layla then pressed the Communication App on their RunComs and tried to dial up Jordan, Bren, and Zeus, but received no response.

"Jordan? Bren? Zeus?," Itzal said. "Why don't they answer?"

"I dunno," Layla said. At the same time, everyone looked to see the students and teachers eating the symbol-covered chocolates.

"Whoa, whoa! You don't want to eat those!," Kani said as she and the others tried to stop them, but to no avail.

"Put those down," Billy said.

"Don't eat those," Layla snapped.

"Don't eat the chocolate!," Calla said to Sierra, who was in a vampiress costume.

"Aw, it's sweet that you care about my body weight, Calla," Sierra replied blissfully as she ate the chocolates.

"I'm not only worried about Sierra's hips, I'm worried about how will she turned into a blood-sucking creature!" Calla said, when they suddenly felt a chilly wind as the others in the auditorium felt it, too.

"Whoa, did you feel that?," Itzal said.

"Yeah," Kani replied.

"And it looked like everyone else here did too," Layla said as she saw everyone else reacted to the chill. Suddenly the doors to the auditorium burst open and in floated James, Moria (still in Daisy's body), Mr. Yates, and Mr. van Orchid, followed by a whole army of zombified adults and transformed kids, much to everyone's shock and horror.

"How's it going, Fils-Aime Moffitt," James said as he floated over the crowd in the auditorium. "The name's Hallowstone, James Hallowstone. You might remember me from a couple of years ago in a certain incident involving me in my underwear."

The students and teachers began to mutter to themselves as a few started to recognize James.

"Jimmy Hallowstone, is that really you?," Principal Roenick asked.

"It's James, now. Jimmy is history, and once me and my ancestor Moria here are through, so will all those of you who tormented me!"

"Happy Halloween, everyone," Moria said as she and James's hand glowed bright red and they blasted an aura shock wave across the whole auditorium. This caused the effects of the chocolates to emerge even faster than before, with the teachers becoming zombies and the kids becoming their costumes. Calla turned to Sierra, who'd become a real vampiress, just as the latter, fangs bared, lunged at her.

Calla screamed in horror as she dodged Sierra's attack and says, "Sorry, I've already been a vampire 3 years ago! Where's Jordan, Zeus, and Bren when you need them?!"

"I'm trying, but their RunComs are still not responding," Itzal said as he tries to use his RunCom.

"So does Martin's U-Watch. Something must have happened to them!" Billy guessed.

Itzal then turned to Layla and says, "Layla, I want you to use your cannon and your **-Melody Shot- **skill to fire a shot in the sky like a flare."

"Why?" Layla asked in confusion.

"They went to Daisy's house with Martin and Diana, remember? They might not gone far away and they might be in this street, too," Itzal explained.

"Right," Layla said. **"Melody Shot!"**

She summoned her cannon pointed it toward the sky and fired dozens of blue beams into the air.

"That ought to get their attention."

"Yeah, but I think it got their attention too," Kani said as she pointed at Moria, James and their army who'd noticed and were starting to advance on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan, Oak, Bren, Martin, and Diana are running straight to CodeX when they saw bright blue fireworks in the sky.

"Whoa, fireworks," Diana said. "Looks like somebody really loves Halloween."

"That's not fireworks! That's Layla's **-Melody Shot-**!" Jordan said. "I can recognize it by seeing gem-like sparkles in the fireworks and the do-re-mi sound when it hits. Something must have happened with the others!"

"You two continue running to CodeX! We'll handle helping the others back at school!" Bren suggested as he cracks his knuckles. "I'm going to teach James the meaning of revenge!"

"Be careful, guys! Let's go, Jordan!" Oak said as he starts running to the CodeX.

"Right behind you, Z!" Jordan said as she follows him. "Knock Moria out of the park, cuz!"

As Jordan and Oak left, Bren says to his friends, "You heard my cousin! Time to show the Hallowstones that nobody messes Halloween!"

With that, Bren, Martin, and Diana head to the different direction to the former's school. However, unknown to them, Lena and her boyfriend, Chuck are hiding at the park bench along with Chuck's friends.

"And time to show that old fogey not to mess with Lena Baker," she said as they start to follow the two Runners heading to CodeX United.

* * *

Later at CodeX United, the employees are having a good time at the Halloween party being held at the conference room, with an exception of Tina and MOM, who are worried about the Runners and Center agents.

"I wonder why Starr, Waters, and Revie aren't picking up their RunComs," Tina asked in suspicion. "They usually answered me to report on their mission."

"So does Martin's U-Watch. Despite his hot-headedness it's not like him to not report in," MOM stated.

"Ms. Reyheart! MOM!"

The women turned around to see Jordan and Oak arriving at the hallways.

"You two explained yourselves about the missed calls!" Tina ordered in a stern tone.

"We would, except a crazy witch entity and her descendant just broke our RunComs," Jordan said as she shows her dead RunCom.

"We're here to warn you about the culprits, the Hallowstones," Oak said.

"What's going on!," Tina said.

"It seems that the spirit of Moria Hallowstone has possessed this girl named Daisy, and that boy she was with, is actually her descendant, James," Jordan said.

"The two of them have been plotting and planning to use their magic and the Hallow's Orb in order to open the portal to that world you mentioned, the Winslow Hallow, and unleash all the creatures and entities from within to assist in their plan to rule the world."

"Hmm, do you know where and why?," MOM asked.

"In our school's auditorium, where the school's party is being held," Oak said.

"And they are doing it for revenge: Moria, for what we mortals did to her family, friends, and fellow witches in the days of the Witch Trials, and James in revenge for a massive humiliation he suffered several years ago as a student there," Jordan added in.

"He was a student at your school?," Tina asked.

"Several years ago, it's a long story," Oak said.

Unknown to them, behind them, Lena, Chuck and his friends stood hidden behind the door with water balloons in hand.

"This'll show him not to mess with my costume," Lena chuckled.

"Right, now let's get him!," Chuck said as they all started to throw the balloons. However, just as they did, Oak, suddenly froze as his **-Battle Premonition-** suddenly kicked in and he saw what was about to happen.

"Duck!," he said as he quickly grabbed Jordan and pulled her down as the balloons sailed over their heads and hit several CodeX employees. Oak then turned and saw Lena, Chuck and his friends standing where he'd envisioned. "Hey you!"

"How'd-how'd yo do that?!," Chuck shouted in disbelief.

"Not again!," Lena screamed in frustration.

"What are you all doing here?," Tina asked sternly.

"That old fart ruined my girl's Halloween costume, and we're gonna get back at him," Chuck said.

"And I was this close too!," Lena shrieked. Then Jerry, who'd seen saw what had happened, came over.

"Should I call security?," he asked.

"No, we have some things we'd like to discuss with them," Oak said.

"I have nothing to discuss with you, you-," Lena started to say.

However, they stop in mid-sentence when Jordan spoke up, "Save your whining to somebody else, Baker!"

"Especially since you have no right to whine! Do you remember James Hallowstone, a former student in your school?" Oak asked in a stern tone.

"Hallowstone? That occult-obsessed little freak? Never thought I'd hear his name again!"

"Yeah, that little wimp left our school because he couldn't take an innocent little prank!," Chuck said. "What a wuss!"

"INNOCENT?!," Jordan screamed in fury. "You humiliated him in front of the whole school!"

"And then recorded it and posted it online," Oak backed her up.

"Hey he's the one who was always acting like a villainous creep!," Lena snapped.

Then in anger, Jordan went up to Lena's face and says, "Well, I want to label James as a villain at first. But after hearing his story, I say you and Chuck are the REAL culprits for this situation! Thanks to you two, he just teamed up with his witch ancestor who is currently possessing his childhood friend to take revenge on everyone by turning kids into their costumes and adults into zombies!"

"And right now, they're heading to your school as we speak!"

"PUH-lease, if you think all that magic and zombie stuff is real then you're just as crazy as he was," Lena said. Suddenly a scream was heard as several employees rushed into the party room via the main. Everyone turned to see a bunch of zombified adults heading into the room, moaning. The other employees screamed and rushed out via the emergency exits, while Jerry and Oak quickly shut, locked, and bolted the main door the room. As the zombies began to pound on the door trying to get inside, Jordan turned to Lena, Chuck, and his friends who were all paralyzed with fear.

"Now do you believe us?," Jordan asked.

"Okay, okay, you were right!," Lena said.

"Yeah, I believe you too, man," Chuck agreed as the rest of his friends voiced their agreement too.

Seeing that the zombies are about to break down the doors, Jordan creates some crystals and throws them to the doors as she shouts, **"Crystal Grenades!"**

As the crystals fell on the ground, they quickly explode as they freeze the entire doors with ice.

"That won't hold them much longer!" Jordan said to the others. "We better pick up the pace!"

Then, Tina draws her rapier as she says, "Runners, I suggest joining your friends would be the best option. I'll try to stop these adults without hurting them."

Seeing that she's right, Oak tries to create a portal back to Fils-Ame Moffitt, but was unable to as it only gives off a small spark.

"I can't create a portal!" he exclaimed as Jerry tries to do the same, but the same result.

"I can't create one, too!" Jerry also said.

"Somehow, Moria and James's magic must have disabled your portal creation abilities!" Jordan guessed. "What do we do now?!"

"Take a guess," MOM quickly spoke up as she shows the Runners the same remote used earlier to transport them to the costume shop. "It has enough power only to take you to school, but it should be enough to get you there."

"Another Center portal. Man, I love you guys," Jordan said in excitement and relief.

"Hey! What about me?!" Lena asked in anger.

"And me?! And my dudes?!," Chuck added, with his friends all voicing their anger too.

"Oh, you're coming with us," Oak said.

"With you two? As if!," Lena said.

"Yeah, no way!," Chuck snapped.

"It's either that or you become zombie food," Jordan pointed out. Lena and the jocks looked at the door and realized they were right.

"Okay fine we'll go," they all said together.

"Before you do though, let me see your RunComs," Jerry said as he walked up with a new gadget that has the appearance of a screwdriver in hand. Using it he uses the laser to penetrate the RunComs' framing without damaging them to repair the damaged circuitry. With that the RunComs reactivated causing Zeus to return to his avatar form.

"This is the Repairdriver. Can repair or reactivate any electronic device. You can use it to fix Bren's RunCom and Martin's U-Watch," he said as he handed the device to Jordan.

"Thanks," Jordan said as MOM opened up a portal to the school. "Let's get online!"

With that, the two Runners, pulling the bullies along with them, ran into the portal back to Fils-Aime Moffitt.

Upon exiting the portal, the group found themselves in the school auditorium, where it was crawling with zombie adults and transformed kids.

"Eek! More of them!," Lena shrieked. The zombies and kids heard them and advanced on the group. Lena, Chuck and the jocks ran for their lives, while Jordan and Zeus prepared to fight.

"Ready?," Jordan asked.

"Ready!," Zeus replied.

**"RUN CONVERSION! LOG IN!"**

The two transformed into their Runner forms, but before they could fight, Itzal jumped in front of them and used his -Blackout Push- to send them all flying back. The rest of the Runners and Center agents soon joined him, including Bren, Martin, and Diana who had arrived before them.

"About time you guys got here," Bren said.

"Well I see the party started without us," Jordan said as she took out the Repairdriver and quickly used it to reboot her cousin's RunCom and Martin's U-Watch.

"Hey, thanks," Bren said as he quickly transformed into his Runner form.

"Thank Jerry, this is his invention."

"So where are the Hallowstones?," Zeus asked.

"They took some of their army and headed to the gym," Kani said.

"That's where they said they were planning to open the portal to the Winslow Hallow," said Diana.

"We have to stop them," Billy said. "Java, get Andre."

"Got him," Java said he appeared carrying a now-sleeping Andre.

"Let's go!," Jordan said as they headed to the gym. Lena, Chuck, and his friends, still frightened, but still intent on getting revenge, followed.

* * *

In the gymnasium, surrounded by Van Orchid, Yates, and much of their army, James and Moria were hovering the air with the Hallow's Orb, which was glowing bright purple, about to finish reciting the spell to open the portal.

**Both:** _Dreadful darkness, hear our cry,_

_Open the door to the other side,_

_Let the-_

However, their spell chanting was interrupted when Jordan shouts out, **"Frost Slash!"**

A wave of blue shockwave quickly headed to the Hallowstones, which they dodged it before it hits.

"Who dares to interrupt our spell?!" James demanded.

"We are!" she shouted as Jordan and the other heroes arrived on time. "And we won't let you two open the portal to Halloween-sville! Plus, we don't want you to use Winslow Hallow as a weapon for your revenge, too!"

"Foolish mortal! Despite your other worldly powers, you cannot defeat the Hallowstones!" Moria said in anger.

"True, but you can't outwit our human ingenuity," Martin said in a confident tone.

"Or extraterrestrial!" Billy added.

"Or in this case, Pokemon ingenuity!"

Noticing that that voice is not from the gang, Moria and James turned around to see Zeus with his Pokeball (which he took it out before he transformed into his Runner form due to restrictions).

"Rotom, snatch that necklace from Moria!" he said as he throws his Pokeball, releasing Rotom in white light as it does so, much to Moria's anger as she starts to chase it as Rotom snickers.

"You! Give me back my necklace!" she demanded as she continues to chase Rotom.

"Try again, Moria!" Zeus said, which unknown to him, a figure is about to ambush him, which he was able to detect with his **-Battle Premonition- **as he dodged the ambush. "What the hey?!"

Mr. von Orchid, growling like a mad leprechaun, and wielding an ax, tried to attack again along with Mr. Yates.

"Oh-no you don't, lucky charms!," Zeus said as the two charged at him. **"Solar Blast!"**

He held out the palm of his right-hand and a beam of light shot out of it and hit both of them knocking them out. Quickly, Billy and Java rushed in and tied them both up.

"Now that's done. Rotom, use Discharge on Moria!" Zeus ordered his Rotom, which he did in a mischievous manner, electrocuting Moria in the process.

"No!" James shouted in horror as Moria fainted, causing her spirit to leave Daisy's body.

"Nice job, Rotom!" Jordan cheered.

"Ha! I knew that plasma ghost is good for something!" Bren added.

However, Kani turns around to see the tied up Mr. von Orchid and Mr. Yates yelling, "GRAAGH! MORIA!"

"Oh man, Mr. von Orchid and Mr. Yates are still possessed!" she declared in horror.

"So does the kids and adults!" Diana added as she points at the still transformed children and adults. "How long does those chocolates last?"

Then, with Rotom on his side holding the necklace, Zeus is checking on Andre as he says, "Hang on, I'm testing Andre first. How many fingers am I holding up?"

However, Andre only answers in baby-like gibberish.

"Oh man, still a baby. Either Moria is stubborn or she refuses to go back to the necklace," Zeus groaned.

At that moment, Andre saw the amulet and a sinister look crossed his face. He lunged out and grabbed the amulet from Rotom as the others watched in shock.

"Andre, no!," Kani shouted but it was too late, as Andre put on the amulet and laughed sinisterly as Moria possessed him.

"Did you fools really think you could defeat me?!," she cackled as she blasted dark blue aura beams at the heroes who all dodged.

"Hang on there, Moria, I'll have you're true body back right now," James said as he began to recite another spell.

**James:** _Spirits of darkness,_

_Whip the night,_

_And be reborn it's greatest fright,_

_Let the Hallowstone witch who once perished here,_

_Regain her form and reappear!_

At that moment, Moria exited Andre's body, and spirits from the ground, the sky and floor quickly surrounded her entity form and swirled into a big dark cloud. James cackled as everyone looked on as her essence took human shape. When the cloud cleared, Moria stood in her old human form: a young woman in her mid-to-late 20's, with black hair, grey eyes, grey and black dress, and silver and black shoes.

As the Runners and Center agents looked on at Moria's true form in shock, Daisy began to come to her senses.

"Wha-what happened? Where am I?," she said. "Last thing I remember I was in Mr. van Orchid's costume store, trying on this necklace, and…"

"You're back at school, Daisy," Jordan said. "It's a long story."

Just then Daisy looked up and saw James, hovering with his now human-formed ancestor, much to her shock.

"Jimmy?"

James heard his name, and saw that Daisy was awake now.

"Daisy, good for you to rejoin us, and just in time to," he said with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"I can answer that," Calla said as she stepped up. She then quickly told Daisy the whole story of what the Hallowstones were up to.

"So they're gonna overrun the world with zombies, spirits, costumed kids and creatures to get back at those who wronged them?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Martin said. Daisy was still stunned at this.

"This can't be. This isn't the Jimmy Hallowstone I know."

"That's because 'Jimmy' was a weak, shy, awkward kid who never had the guts or strength to defend himself," James said as he hovered down towards the group. "This is James, the new and improved Hallowstone."

"Well frankly, I don't like the 'new' you, Jimmy! Not one bit!"

"Well, get used to it, because 'Jimmy' is gone…forever. And now Daisy watch as me and Moria cement our rule–and yours–over this world," James said as he hovered back up and snapped his fingers. At that, a magical barrier formed around him and Moria to protect him from the Runners. At the same time, Lena, Chuck, and his friends entered the gym to see their old tormentee hovering in the air.

"Hallowstone?!," they said in shock. James and Moria turned to notice them.

"Ah, these must be your old tormentors, my descendent," Moria said. "Allow me to hold them for you."

She snapped her fingers and Chuck's friends were quickly seized by Van Orchid, Yates and the zombies and transformed kids. Chuck and Lena then tried to run for their lives, but Moria telekinetically shut the doors before snapping her fingers, and causing two giant hands to emerge from the floor and grab the two.

"Thanks Moria, I'll deal with them later," James said. "Now where were we? Oh, I remember."

The two then started reciting the spell again as the Runners and Center agents started fighting their way through the crowd of zombies and kids, doing their best not to hurt them.

"We have to stop them!," Kani said as they all struggled to get to them.

"We not going make it," Java said as he tried to plow through. Meanwhile, the Hallowstone had reached the part of the spell where they'd been cut off before.

**Both:** _Dreadful darkness, hear our cry,_

_Open the door to the other side,_

_Let the Winter's Hallow_

_Unlock, unsleeve,_

_And unleash great terror on Old Hallow's Eve!_

As soon as they finished chanting, the ground began to rumble and shake violently. The orb glowed bright purple and shot a beam of light into the air, causing a portal to open. Immediately as that happened, all kinds of sinster creatures of Halloween and witch lore: demons, goblins, gremlins, shadow creatures, ghosts and vampires poured out of the portal much to everyone's horror.

"No way," Martin said astonished.

"It's here!," James said.

"The end for all mortals," Moria said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!," Jordan said as she drew both of her weapons as did her fellow Runners. The Center agents and Daisy as well got ready to fight too.

"Your rule is at an end," Zeus said. "Though it still wasn't short enough."

"We shall see," Moria said as she directed her army. "Destroy them!"

**"Let's get online!,"** Jordan shouted, and with that, her group charged in with the Hallowstone's forces charging too. The two sides engaged in a fierce battle, with the Runners and Center agents throwing in everything they had. The army had more forces, but the Runners continued to fight, (being sure they didn't really hurt the students and teachers but still making sure they smacked down everyone else). Eventually, they started pushing the army back with powerful slashes and magic attacks. Seeing this, Moria joined the battle and soon proved to be more than a match for the Runners.

As this happened, James hovered down to where his old bullies were being held.

"Well, well, well," he said sadistically with his eyes and hands glowing black and dark red with hatred and rage. "Who would have thought, that after all the times you had me cornered the positions would be reversed?"

"Jimbo, look man, everything that we did, we were just playing, dude," Chuck said trying to play innocent.

"Yeah, it was all just jokes," his friend Axel said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean any of it," his friend Paul agreed.

"It's nothing to kill us over," Lena said sheepishly.

"It's everything to kill you over!," James snapped furiously. "You humiliated me in front of the whole school! And now you will pay…in full!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!," Chuck shouted as he started to cry.

"I won't…yet. First I'm gonna make you wish you were dead, then I'l grant that wish!"

"Please, we're sorry, James," Lena said. "We'll do anything you ask of us! Anything!"

"It's too late for apologies or pleas. Your fates are sealed!," He then raised his glowing hands to cast a dangerous curse. However before he could, Calla seeing what was happening, broke away from the fight before he could cast it.

"Stop, James," she said sternly. James was taken aback for a second, until he took a closer look and recognized her.

"I know you," he said. "You're that girl–that one girl from Baker's posse–who didn't partake in my humiliation. What was your name, Gale?"

"Yeah, Calla Gale, and I'm not part of her posse anymore."

"Then move out of the way then."

"No, I'm not letting you harm them."

"So you are on their side."

"No! I just won't let you hurt them. Look at yourself, Jimmy. You're being the bully now."

"Well they deserve it after what they did to me, and if you don't move I'll move you!"

With that he threw Calla aside telekinetically, and was about to once again curse his former bullies' when Daisy jumped in front of him.

"Daisy? You too? You can't be serious! You saw what they did to me you witnessed it firsthand! They've got to pay!," he said stunned that she would defend them.

"But Jimmy, what will revenge solve?," Daisy pleaded. "I mean, look at you. You've let it consume you for the last two years, until now you've become the very thing you've despised all your life."

"I'm NOTHING like them!"

"You're acting just like them, though, maybe even worse. I won't let you lose the rest yourself by doing this."

At that moment, Moria, still fighting the Runners and Center agents with her army, unleashed a powerful magic blast that blasted them all back. She then floated down to where James and Daisy were with the bullies.

"Then you shall share their fate," she said.

"No way Jimmy would hurt me," Daisy said. "He's my best friend wants to make me his queen."

"Nevertheless, we Hallowstones let nobody cross our paths. Now either move out of our way or you shall be destroyed along with the rest of these mortal worms!"

"No!"

"Then your fate is sealed. James, destroy her."

James's eyes and hands glowed red and he raised the later to perform that same curse on Daisy, causing everyone to gasp in shock and horror.

"Jimmy, please!," Daisy pleaded to him. "I know you're still in there, the you I know and love."

James hesitated upon hearing the last sentence.

"That's right, I've you more than a friend just as long as you've liked me the same way. I wouldn't be here trying to talk you down if I didn't. Please Jimmy, don't let yourself sink any further into this."

"You're pleas are futile, girl. Finish her now, James!"

James prepared to finish the curse as everyone watched in shock. However, James looked at Daisy and remembered the good times they had as kids, and how she'd always been there for them. He realized that as much hated the ones she was defending, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"I–I, I can't," James said as he lowered his hands. Daisy smiled and everyone else sighed with relief at this.

"Blind fool, then I'll do it!"

Moria then blasted the same curse at Daisy, shocking everyone.

"NO!," James shouted. Daisy put her hands up to shield herself, and as soon as she did, a green shield suddenly appeared in front of her and deflected the curse back at Moria hitting her full force and sending her into the gym wall. James rushed to Moria's aid, while the Runners and Center agents rushed to Daisy.

"What the heck was that?!" Daisy asked in shock.

"I was asking the same thing," Bren said.

"Yeah, how did that happen?," Calla said. "Who made that shield?"

"Guys, call me crazy, but I think I know why. Daisy must have unwittingly made that shield," Jordan said in realization.

"Say what?!" the others exclaimed.

"And I think I know why. Daisy must be the descendant of witches, too!" Martin declared. "White witches, of course."

"Huh?," said the rest of the group asked, looking confused.

"White witches and warlocks were those who practiced sorcery and witchcraft, but used it for good and benevolent purposes," Diana explained.

"Of course, and Daisy must have one in her bloodline," Layla said in realization.

"Well, my grandmother did tell me once that her great-grandfather was a warlock, but I never thought much of it," Daisy said. "And I never had this ability or any others like it before."

"Maybe the powers skipped some generations, and Moria's possession of you unlocked them again," Itzal suggested.

"And since only one with witch or warlock blood in their veins can tap into the amulet's power, Daisy here might be the one to send Moria back to where she came from!," Jordan said. "Which gives me an idea. Martin, can you search some kind of spell in your Legendex so we can seal Moria once and for all?"

"I think I can," Martin said as he's about to activate his U-Watch, but stopped as the same giant raven quickly attacks them, causing them to dodge it, with Rotom scared at the raven as it hides behind it's trainer.

"Nobody, not even the white witch descendant shall defeat me AGAIN!" Moria shouted as she quickly shot beams at the heroes. Martin and Diana were the first to get hit, trapping them in magic bindings.

"Zeus, here!," Martin said as he threw his U-Watch at Zeus as everyone continued to run for cover. Moria continued to hit the Runners and agents with beams trapping them all until Zeus and daisy were only left. Before Zeus could reach his katana, Moria's raven swooped down and grabbed both him and Daisy.

"You blind mortal fool, did you really think you could outwit Moria Hallowstone?!"

As Zeus and Daisy try to struggle free from Moria's raven, Rotom hides under the buffet table in fear.

"Rotom, you're the last one left, you have to help them!," Jordan said. Rotom shook it's head in fear.

"Please, he's your trainer," Bren said.

"You can do it, Rotom," Martin encouraged.

"Just think bigger and better!," Diana told him. Rotom thought on everyone's words and looked at the raven. It began to growl with anger at the giant bird.

"Now get in there and fight!," Billy shouted.

Not wanting it's trainer to get hurt, Rotom rushed into the raven in determination and uses Discharge in full power to shock the raven, causing it to release Zeus and Daisy from it's grip, with the former saving the latter from falling and landing safely on the ground.

"NO!" Moria shouted in horror upon seeing them free.

"Thanks, Rotom! I knew you can conquer your fear," Zeus thanked his Plasma Pokemon.

_"Rotom," _it cried as it blushes at his compliment. Suddenly, a magical blast hit Rotom trapping it in a giant orb.

"Rotom!," Zeus cried. At that moment two giant tree branch-like claws burst out of the gymnasium floor and looked about to grab them both as Moria cackled wickedly.

"Stop!," James shouted as he ran in front of his ancestor. "Don't hurt Daisy! Do what you want with the others, but do not harm her!"

Moria telekinetically pushed James away as she scolded him, "She's a white witch and a threat to our plan!"

"I don't care, she's everything to me. I love her!"

"Jimmy…," Daisy silently said, touched by James's declaration.

"Well don't be so sure, Moria, because I just found the spell to seal you away, with this," Zeus said as he pulled out the Hallowstone amulet.

"You fool! The amulet is useless to a mere mortal like you!," Moria cackled as she fired a beam at them. Daisy grabbed the amulet and used it to channel the magic blast, essentially absorbing it into the necklace.

"But not to another witch like me!," she said with determination. Moria growled with fury at this.

"Fine, I'll just stop you myself," she said as she flew towards the two at full speed.

"Don't!," James shouted as Zeus showed Daisy the spell on the U-Watch's Legendex.

"Quick, Daisy, read this!," he said. Daisy nodded and quickly started chanting!

**Daisy:** _Ancient evil get thee hence,_

_Only good can recompense,_

_For the misdeeds you have done_

_Witch return from whence you've come!_

Moria grabbed the amulet just as soon as the spell was finished, a bright white light emerged from the necklace and a blast knocked a screaming Moria right into the ground. The amulet then rose up into the air as white light shockwaves continued to emit from it.

"It's working, Daisy," Zeus said. Right then and there the Hallowstone's magic started to come undone: the bindings on everyone else and the orb around Rotom vanished, freeing them, the Hallow's Orb stopped glowing purple and fell to the ground (but didn't break) and the portal to the Winter's Hallow suddenly reversed and rapidly sucked all of the monster from it back inside before closing.

At the same time, the amulet chased after a screaming Moria and started to pull her back in as well as everyone watched.

"No! No, no! Not again!," she screamed as the amulet sucked her in.

"No!," James shouted as he lunged out and grabbed her arms trying to pull her back.

"What are you doing?!," Moria snapped at him.

"Saving you! I need you to complete my training!"

"Jimmy, no!," Daisy shouted as she rushed towards them, but Martin and Java held her back.

"It's too late!," Martin said.

"Stay back, Daisy!," James said as well. Despite his best efforts, James couldn't stop the amulet's power, and soon enough it then pulled both Moria and him down into its confines.

"NOOOOOOO!," the Hallowstones cried as they were sucked into their own family amulet which then fell to the ground and lay silent. As soon as that happened, everyone approached it with caution.

"So…they're both trapped in there, right?," Bren asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?," Layla said.

"Hey guys," a voice said. They both turned around to see Andre, now back to normal, along with all the other adults and students in the gym and school (and city).

"Andre!," the Runner's all shouted as they ran over to and hugged him tightly.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

Later on, Tina and MOM had arrived with some CodeX and Center reinforcements, who were now cleaning up the school and starting to wipe everyone's memories about what had happened. The two women were talking with their agents about what had happened, including Oak (who was now back in his regular form) and Andre (who had been brought up to speed about all that had happened since his transformation).

"So I'm guessing the Crowd Control Runners are working on erasing everyone's memories of this scary Halloween trick?" Jordan asked to Tina and MOM.

"Yes. But MOM and I are planning a special erasure for Daisy Branson," Tina answered.

"Why?" Itzal asked in confusion.

"She will only lose her memories of you guys as the Runners. To her, you guys and the Runners will have been separate people, and they kept their identities anonymous."

"And this is because, we'll need her and her witch powers to let James out of the amulet for his rehabilitation," MOM said.

"Rehabilitation?," everyone asked.

"Yes," Tina said. "She told us about how James refused to hurt her or allow her to be hurt by Moria, and she believes he can be redeemed. So I have agreed to keep him here in CodeX for a special counseling and reformation process."

"And I will keep in touch about his progress," MOM said. "And for Moria, we'll make sure she stays in the amulet this time, and that the Hallow's Orb is locked safely away."

"You know, I certainly think that James and Daisy have a bright future together," Diana said. "I mean they feel the same about each other, and they'd never let any harm come to one another."

"I couldn't agree more," Jordan agreed.

"Me too," Calla said. Just then Lena and Chuck and the latter's friends stormed up and said.

"I don't care what happened here, Waters," the former said. "This old geezer is still paying for what he did to my costume."

"Yeah, only thing is how does he wanna pay?," Chuck said as he and his friends cracked their knuckles in a threatening way.

"Boys! Make sure these kids get extra dose of mind-wiping," Tina called out. The Crowd Control Runners then appeared and grabbed and dragged the mean kids away kicking and screaming as everyone watched.

"Man I really hate those jerks," Andre said.

"I know, heck, had it not been for them, none of this would've even happened," Martin pointed out.

"Indeed," Itzal said. "Well given the damages to the auditorium and the school, the school dance and costume contest are now canceled, I presume?"

"Most definitely," Billy said.

"So I guess the only party we'll be enjoying this year is the CodeX United's Halloween Bash, right?" Calla asked.

"Despite the minor damages from the earlier zombie attack, I think we can resume the Halloween party," Tina answered, much to the Runners' joy.

"And we'll be there too, right guys?," Martin asked his team.

"Right!," Diana, Java and Billy all said together.

"So let's go there and get the party started…again," Jerry said as he approached wearing a long vampire-like cloak.

"Well, Jerry, I see you finally found a good costume," Oak said impressed.

"Yeah, let me guess, Dracula right?," Jordan asked.

"Um, no. This is only an overcoat," Jerry replied as he whipped it off to reveal a jester's outfit. "So what do you say to this?"

Everyone sweatdropped as Martin said, "I say, for the first time in my life, I'm glad Halloween only comes once a year!"

"You and me both, Martin Mystery!," Jordan said, as everyone laughed at this and Jerry's continued ineptitude at Halloween fashion.

_A/N: Wow, now that was climatic! Looks like it's a Happy Halloween for everybody (except Moria and James, and Lena and Chuck). _

_Thanks for viewing everyone, and be sure to catch the big reveal and trailer for Project Arcanum, coming real soon! Until then, read, review and have a safe and Happy Halloween!_


End file.
